


Unholy

by LunaIssabella



Series: 12 regalos de navidad [9]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-14 22:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13017681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] No quiere pensar en el mañana, en ese mismo instante solo desea disfrutar de la tentación en la que ha caído con fuerza. [...]





	Unholy

**Author's Note:**

> ''El noveno día de navidad, a mi beta le regalé... un SebasCiel cargado de tentación''
> 
> Hacer regalos es divertido, hacer regalos con un villancico navideño es... super divertido. A petición de mi bonita beta, 8 fics lindos inspirados en la canción Everybody Knows de Sigrid, de diversas parejas, más otro 4 fics de la bolsa para completar 12 días de navidad
> 
> Espero que lo disfruten.
> 
> Advertencia: AU (sacado de mi fic Pegamento)

**Unholy**

_Sé que está mal que quiera estar aquí en tus brazos_

_Puedo saborear la tentación_

_No digas que es pecaminoso_

**Hey Violet – Unholy**

Sebastian lo sintió entrar en su habitación a hurtadillas como todas las noches y al igual que siempre lo ignora fingiendo dormir; casi siempre Ciel se tomaba unos minutos en la puerta dudando en acercarse o no para luego retirarse a su habitación dónde se encerraba hasta el día siguiente. Sin embargo, algo fue diferente esa noche, en lugar de retirarse Sebastian siente como Ciel se desliza bajo las sábanas a su lado pasando sus manos frías alrededor de su pecho desnudo haciéndole estremecer.

—Ciel —advierte en voz baja pero antes de siquiera poder decir algo más los labios del menor se apegan a los suyos en un ruego silencioso.

Sebastian desea resistirse, es el guardián del joven amo y no debería ceder, pero el calor del menor en contraste con las frías manos que se mueven por toda su espalda hace que su resistencia caiga. Envuelve sus propias manos alrededor de la delgada cintura pegándolo todo lo que le es posible contra su cuerpo acariciándolo despacio. Ciel suspira llevando sus manos por caminos más peligrosos cortando el beso para dejar escapar bajos gemidos ante cada beso y mordida proporcionada por Sebastian.

—Sebastian yo…

—Shhh —el mayor lo mira embebido con las mejillas húmedas y enrojecidas, acaricia su pecho sintiendo el acelerado corazón del peliazulado así como este sube y baja con cada respiración que hace en busca de más oxigeno—, no digas nada Ciel.

El menor asiente pasando saliva y vuelve a besarlo. No desea arrepentirse de su decisión, no habiendo llegado tan lejos. Tal vez a la mañana siguiente los dos se avergüencen de lo vivido esa noche, tal vez solo él sentiría la pena pues en los ojos rojizos de Sebastian puede leer que está más que encantado con complacerle. No quiere pensar en el mañana, en ese mismo instante solo desea disfrutar de la tentación en la que ha caído con fuerza.


End file.
